Samelde T'Set
Dossier History Samelde was born on Cyone. She had a relatively stable and loving upbringing. Her mother was a scientist and her father was a Salarian. Sam lost her father early in her childhood due to the short lifespan of Salarians. What memories she has of her father are precious and cherished. He was chatty and full of wit, always talking and barely breathing. In general Sam had a very typical asari childhood. She enjoyed physical activity and never doubted that her mother loved her. When she was old enough Samelde packed her bags and left Cyone for Illium where she enrolled and studied engineering with a particular focus in general machinery that would ultimately give her a wide scope of skills and knowledge. She favored engineering as she enjoyed the tactile essence of the field while also having an interest in the numbers and equations relevant to each task. Engineers were also always in high demand and she figured she’d be able to get a job wherever she decided to travel. After graduating she found a job as a mechanic working mostly on shuttles. The job let her work stable hours for decent money while also partying and indulging in the perks of maidenhood. She learned a lot of important lessons related to alcohol, sex and other adult life skills. About 5 years into the job Sam switched from partying every night with strangers to enjoying her time with friends. She also expanded her narrow scope of passions to encompass Superhero Mech warrior shows, a turian based polearm martial art and flying. Seeing a way to delve deeper into her interest and become more specialized Samelde returned to higher education pursuing an additional Masters in Aerospace engineering. Ultimately she landed a new job after graduating on the Citadel. The hours on the cargo docks were brutal but the work was both physically and mentally engaging. She learned to love getting dirty. What time she had free was spent relaxing or around her other interests. It's in a polearm class that she met and became fast friends with a male turian named Tregar. Time passed and friendship turned to flirtations and then dating. Samelde remembers it as her first real relationship. They moved in together, they took up hobbies together. Sam enjoyed running, she enjoyed playing sports but mostly she loved Tregar. Years passed and Sam was content with what was but Tregar was aging faster, growing into someone different and who wanted for something Samelde wasn’t ready for. They fought. They tried to work things out but ultimately they drifted apart and Samelde was faced with the first of many true heartbreaks. Needing change and distance Samelde took a job as a ship’s engineer and travelled around the systems. She learned about piloting. She updated her engineering skills taking certificate programs to keep updated on the newest technologies. She endeavored to keep herself occupied instead of idle and eventually returned full-time to school to retrain and update her skills. After school she was offered a lucrative job on a frozen planet called Noveria. Isolated as she was Sam made the critical mistake of sleeping with her bosses and some of her co-workers. In general she was relieved to turn tail and run the moment she could. Screw dignity, she loaded up a duffel bag and snuck out on a refuse shuttle. She didn’t choose Omega and didn’t have much to her name so had to make due and stay. It was a lesson in self-awareness and security. Sam enjoyed the freedom of Omega but wasn’t about to be a victim. She learned very quickly how to fire a gun and use various tech upgrades for her own protection. Learning from her past Sam did not fuck her boss and most certainly did not fuck Aria. Her joy for running became crucial for getting out of trouble and her internship at a shifty weapons shop taught her a whole range of knowledge related to weapons and weapon systems. Getting off Omega eventually Samelde wandered around, grabbing some real life technical experience and generally having fun with her youth. Flirting and falling in and out of love. She finally enrolled part-time in a Systems engineering course while also working odd jobs. At a school social function Samelde met I’telle. The noble asari who snubbed Sam’s flirtations. Sam did the only sensible thing, and enrolled in the same fashion and design classes as I’telle, while working on her regular bachelors program and working as a contracted C-sec employee. The workload was stressful and left little time to actually flirt with the woman who’d caught her attention. Instead I’telle caught Samelde in full geek attire, cosplaying to the opening of a new Kamenrider movie. They laughed together and after getting over her mortification, Sam loosened up and made an honest attempt at befriending I’telle. The years passed, they dated others, remained friends, travelled and moved around but kept in contact. Finally there dance turned into romance. They balanced each other and made a decent pair. Neither of them had as much interest in roving the galaxy or quick and easy relationships. They wanted more and they wanted it together. Now an established and well known engineer Samelde returned to Cyone with her mate I’telle. In the following years Samelde would become father to a rambunctious little girl. Sam is doting a goofy and their little life isn’t adventurous but it’s nice, it’s happy… and then the reapers appear and the plan whatever there was failed, and I’telle called away to take up arms as a commando once more went missing. Sam has to assume she’s dead because anything else is just too horrifying to imagine. Now Sam has joined a dangerous initiative, the only hope to maybe ensure her daughter has a life, a future. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Player Character